


Friends of old

by SamTales



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Vaxleth - Freeform, and her friendship with Vax, basically a study of Keyleth?, beginnings of vox machina, but doesnt have to be, can be seen as vaxleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTales/pseuds/SamTales
Summary: Keyleth is unsure of joining Vox Machina, afraid of not fitting in. Vax helps her see it's worth giving friendship a chance.A study of Keyleth and a look into her friendship with Vax. No spoilers.





	Friends of old

Keyleth looked around the bar uncomfortably, the laughter surrounding her. Anxiousness crept up her chest. What was she doing here? Two weeks ago she had been alone. Then one day a group of travellers picked her up and off they were, heading to slay a gorgon - it had happened so fast, she herself wasn’t quite sure how she got roped into the whole endeavour. Still, it was good to have companions, someone to talk to. They had just gotten back and were celebrating their victory with alcohol. Apparently that was the best part of every adventure, that’s what the bard - Scanlan - had said. Now he was sitting on her left, already getting quite drunk.

Keyleth nursed her drink in her hands. Vax had gotten her something lighter, recognising that she had little experience with alcohol, never having been truly drunk. _“That’s an adventure for another day,”_ he had said with a twinkle in his eye, _“let’s not corrupt the innocent one of our party just yet.”_ She felt out of place. Joining the party had been a spur of the moment thing - she had needed money and they had needed another person to watch their back. Now that the gorgon was dead, she didn’t know what was to come next. They hadn’t mentioned splitting up once again and she felt it would be too awkward to ask. She wasn’t very social, but she had come to care for every member of the party over the last two weeks. Maybe her Aramente could wait - maybe she could stick around with them a bit longer. That is, if they’d take her. She could use some friends.

Still, she couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by their presence. Even now, as they laughed over their drinks, telling jokes, she felt like she didn’t belong. Everything she said came from behind a wall of awkwardness (not that she said a lot). Vax must have noticed her discomfort, cause he nudged her softly.

“Everything ok, Ki?” His tone was joking, but she felt the walls closing in on her. Desperately, she stood up.

“Yeah-yeah, I just need some air.” She tried to smile convincingly. “I’ll be right back.”

The cool air hit her as she crossed the door, exiting the bar. She sat down on a small bench which was tucked into a wall. She felt desperation crash down on her as she realised just how pathetic she was. Who was she kidding, she couldn’t do this. She didn’t do friendships, she didn’t know how to do friendships. The minutes slowly passed and she knew she’d have to go back soon. She’d have to tell them she was leaving the next morning, that her Aramente awaited her. 

She’d go back to the bar a moment. Or maybe she could just slink away without anyone noticing? Maybe they’ve already forgotten she was there to begin with. The small clock hidden in her cloak ticked on and she sat, levelling her breath. Footsteps came and went, but she was certain no one would notice her in the dark alcove. She should have known, only fools are certain.

“Nice view you have here.” Vax said, from right next to her. Keyleth jumped, startled then froze.

“I… I was just about to head back.” she tried weakly as he sat next to her.

“So I see. Want to talk about it?” He asked lightly and she felt as if something crumbled inside her.

“I have to leave tomorrow. Tomorrow morning.” she blurted out and Vax fell silent.

“Ah.” He shifted his weight slightly. Keyleth looked at him nervously and he finally looked up at her. “What did we do?” He asked with resignation.

“What did you do?" She sputtered in surprise. He thought the group was the reason she was leaving?! "You did nothing! You guys were perfect!”

“Why then?”

“My Aramente…”

“Keyleth, you don’t have to answer me,” he looked at her sadly, “it’s not even my place to ask. But please don’t lie to me.”

“I-“ She sighed. “Okay, you want to know the truth - fine." She suddenly felt as if a dam had burst. "You’re all too nice to me! You tell jokes, ask about my life, tell me about yours. You’re perfect! You’re what friends should be!” Vax stared at her blankly.

“We’re… too nice to you? Keyleth, you’re, like, the nicest, kindest person I’ve ever met, and we’re too nice? We’re a bunch of asshats, haven’t you noticed?”

“Vax, I don’t do friends!” she exclaimed, waving her hand around. “I’m awkward, don’t know how to talk to people, no one wants to be friends with me. That’s just how it is! And then you come along and I know it’s not going to last. Nothing lasts.” She looked down, ashamed of her outburst. Vax grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers.

“Look at me Keyleth.” He squeezed her and and she begrudgingly met his eyes. “Do you want to leave?” She found herself hesitating.

“No… But-“

“No buts. You want to stay. We want you to stay. As easy as that.” He sighed. “We’re all messed up here Keyleth. Scanlan sleeps around because his true love won’t have him. Pike’s never here. Vex’s best friend is a bear and she's obsessed with money and what others think of her. Grog snores and has no family except us. And I- gods know how broken I am. So what you’re shy? We all have our demons. Be willing to give friendship a chance.” His gaze hadn’t left hers even once. She breathed in shakily.

“I’ll give friendship a chance.” She finally agreed and Vax smiled.

“Good.” he said, breathing out a sigh of relief. “We all grew to care about you, it would be a shame to lose you so quickly.” He pulled her up from the bench. “Come on, we got more drinking to do.” She followed him back towards the noisy bar. As they entered through the door, Vax’s voice softened. “Remember you can always talk to me okay? Don’t forget that.”

“Thank you.” Keyleth felt that there were no words to convey the gratitude she felt. “Thank you so much.” He just winked at her.

“Let’s join the others, shall we? Scanlan was mid-song when I last saw him. Have you ever heard a gnome yodel drunk?” And Keyleth felt that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> First Critical Role fanfiction! Let me know what you think and maybe what you'd like to see. These nerds have given me so much and after ep 115 I felt I had to write something.


End file.
